Fotografias
by Aeris Madian
Summary: Ciertas fotografías de Jet y Droy hacen que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro decida no volver a perder una oportunidad.


Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.

"Fotografías" es un Fic escrito por Aeris Madian sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Las oportunidades nunca deben desaprovecharse….**_

-¡Cuidado! – gritó el muchacho de la panadería cuando los escombros empezaron a caer. Instantáneamente toda la gente empezó a ponerse a salvo, buscando el origen del problema…

_**~-~-~-~- Aeris presenta -~-~-~-~**_

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – se escuchó gritar a alguien

-¡Lo de siempre! – le contestó una voz a su derecha- ¡¿Qué otra cosa más iba a ser?! … ¡Fairy Tail!

-¿El gremio de magos?..¿y ahora que hicieron?

-No que hicieron… ¡Es lo que están haciendo! ¡Hay uno de esos magos locos destruyendo todas las paredes que se pongan en su camino! – contestó ayudando a un niño que se había caído.

_**~-~-~-~- Una historia con los personajes de Fairy Tail -~-~-~-~**_

-¡¿Y qué hacemos?! – preguntó viendo como más escombros caían.

-Esperar a que no destruya más, ya se calmará y le tocará a su maestro dar la cara, además lo mejor es no meterse con los de su tipo.

-¿Su tipo?

-Si… es un Dragon Slayer

_**~-~-~-~- **__** FOTOGRAFÍAS **__** -~-~-~-~**_

≈≈≈ _**Capítulo Único ≈≈≈**_

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Sí que son unos imbéciles! ¡Y Lily se pone de su lado!

Gajeel Redfox caminaba por las calles de Magnolia maldiciendo entre dientes, inconsciente de lo que su poder mágico sin control podía hacer a las paredes cercanas, mientras la gente a su alrededor lo miraba con temor y se quitaba de su camino, era claro que el ex miembro de Phantom estaba molesto, y el aura asesina que emitía no alentaba a acercarse a él.

Todo comenzó hace exactamente 40 minutos, con el regreso del Dragos Slayer de Hierro a Magnolia…

* * *

Después de tomar 3 misiones seguidas, para no quedarse atrás de Salamander y su equipo, Gajeel regresaba junto con Pantherlily al gremio, solo para encontrarse a ese par de inútiles que seguían a todas partes a la enana, presumiendo de su "mayor tesoro". Al principio le resto importancia a lo que fuera que Jet y Droy estuvieran haciendo. Al menos hasta que empezaron a hablar _ciertos_ asuntos de su interés.

-¡Levy- chaaaan! - gritaron con devoción Jet y Droy

-Sé que Levy-chan es hermosa siempre, pero juro que no la había visto tan bella como aquí- decía Droy con ojos soñadores.

-No seas tonto Droy, te apuesto que en mi fotografía se ve mejor!

-¡Claro que no Jet!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

_-Ese par de inútiles… no sé como la enana los aguanta….- _pensó fastidiado Gajeel mientras se dirigía hacia la barra.

-¡Que no! – insistía el miembro gordito

-¿Una carrera? – Ya se empezaban a desviar del asunto hasta que una sonriente Mirajane intervino.

-Ara ara …Chicos, porque no nos dicen de una vez de lo que están hablando.

-¡De esto! – dijeron al mismo tiempo enseñando cada uno la fotografía que tenían en la mano.

_-¡Que mierda!... ¿Cuando fue que..?!.. .- _La idea de Gajeel de ignorarlos ahora se encontraba en el pasado, ya que algo había captado por completo su atención.

Para los miembros masculinos de Shadow Gear, sencillamente no podría haber un objeto de mayor valor que esas fotografías, dos imágenes que representaban de manera clara lo que ambos buscaban: a Levy McGarden.

Las fotografías en cuestión eran ni más ni menos que del 2° día del _Dai Matou Enbu_, aquel día en que, sin razón aparente, la competencia entre Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus terminó en un concurso de modelaje en el que todas las chicas de los gremios participaron. Ése fue un buen día para todos los hombres del gremio … y muy seguramente para todos los de Fiore.

Sin embargo, lo último fue lo mejor para Jet y Droy: el vestido de Novia.

Y era en esas imágenes donde podían verse a sí mismos como los novios de una hermosa Levy vestida de blanco, con una dulce sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas, abrazando un ramo de rosas blancas a su pecho. Y aunque parecía existir un constante rechazo por parte de la pequeña maga, ese día aceptó tomarse una foto con cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo, siendo la fotografía con cada uno lo que había emocionado tanto a Jet y a Droy. Claro que Levy les había pedido que no anduvieran mostrándolas cada 5 minutos (ya que conocía a sus compañeros y sabía que armarían un alboroto), pero justo ese día, en el que el gremio se encontraba casi vacío, fue que decidieron enseñar lo que ellos consideraron su "mayor tesoro", dejando las fotografías a la vista de los miembros de Fairy Tail … incluido cierto Dragón Slayer sentado junto a su exceed en la barra.

-¡Vaya! Hay que admitir que Levy luce muy linda en la foto, ¿no Gajeel?... eh...¿Gajeel?.- Sin embargo las palabras de Lily eran lo que menos le importaba a Gajeel, quien cerrando los puños se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaban Jet y Droy. - _Mejor lo sigo antes de que mate a esos dos._ – pensó Lily.

Mientras los Shadow Gear seguían en su tema.

-Ahhhh me imagino que así sería nuestra boda! Ella tan hermosa con su vestido! Yo esperándola en la iglesia… - Después de un rato Jet ya comenzaba a dar vuelo a su imaginación.

-..Levy-chan entrando acompañada del maestro quién la entregará como un padre hace con su hija…- Por eso es que Jet y Droy eran compañeros de equipo… mutuamente se apoyan en sus fantasías.

_-¡Ese maldito par de acosadores! …Presumiendo como si la enana hubiese aceptado casarse con ellos!_

-Ahhhh no me canso de ver esta fotografía Jet!

-¡Ni yo Droy! .. Aunque para ser sincero pensé que Levy-chan se negaría!

-Yo también! Incluso pensé que el tarado de metal estorbaría como siempre!

-Chicos…- La primera en notar la presencia de Reedfox acercándose fue Mira, quien tan amable como siempre trato de advertir a ambos.

-Pero gracias a que el bruto de Gajeel se hizo el desentendido es que podemos tener estas fotografías!

_-¡Hijos de toda su…! Lo siento por la enana... ¡ pero acaba de quedarse sin equipo! .. ¡Los encontrará colgados de cabeza en la plaza central de Magnolia! _

-Chicos, no deberían hablar así – Ahora si los veía con preocupación, ya que Gajeel se estaba aproximando a ellos de manera sigilosa y con una mirada que no prometía nada bueno.

-¡Siii! !¿qué clase de imbécil y estúpido sin sentido dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con Levy-chan vestida de novia?!

_-Yo los mato…_

-De verdad deberíamos agradecer que el hombre no es muy agudo de mente ya que si no …. ¡AHHHHH! .- Lamentablemente el pobre de Droy terminó estampado contra la pared

-¡Droy! – exclamó Jet mientras una figura se acercaba a él

-Ahora… maldito _correcaminos… ¿_quieres repetir lo que estabas diciendo?….

* * *

Una vez que les dio a los dos imbéciles su merecido… o al menos hasta que Lily se interpuso... dejó el gremio con un humor de los mil demonios. Recordando aún lo último que le había dicho su exceed en voz baja:

-Si tanto te importa quién esté con ella, debiste permanecer a su lado, así esos dos nunca hubiesen conseguido las fotografías ¿no crees Gejeel?

_-¡Maldito Lily no tiene ni idea de lo que dice! .. ¡Yo no hubiera permitido que esos dos inútiles se le acercaran!... Pero… ¡Aghhh ! -_ Gajeel cerró los puños y estampó un golpe a la pared más cercana.- _ ¡ es culpa de los Dreyar! … ¡Malditos Dreyar y su estúpida y disfuncional familia! Que se jodan! ¡Por su culpa el correcaminos y la calabaza tenían una fotografía de su enana vestida de novia! ¡Ellos con Levy vestida de novia! …mientras que él…tsk!... Recordaba bien lo que pasó ese día…_

**_-Flash Back-_**

Después del primer triunfo de Fairy Tail por parte de Elfman, era el turno de la mesera… había escuchado varías cosas sobre su TakeOver y esperaba ver qué era lo que podía hacer. Pero al comenzar el enfrentamiento observó con un ligero tic como se había convertido el combate en una estúpida competencia de modelaje, mirando asombrado como todas las chicas formaban parte de la competencia, incluso Juvia, quién parecía murmurar algo acerca de lo que una mujer enamorada debe hacer. Todas participaban, hasta la enana….

Levy "Enana" McGarden se encontraba en medio de ese show de locos, con una tímida sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, apretando sus pequeños puños e inflando sus mofletes cada vez que tocaban atuendos que no iban con ella. Pese a no ser tan curvilínea como sus compañeras, Levy llamaba la atención de más de uno en las gradas obteniendo comentarios por parte del público que robaban tímidas sonrisas a la peliazul.

Entonces algo en él se removió, una opresión en el pecho y el estomago que siempre tenían que ver con la pequeña maga, ya fuera que ésta se encontrará lejos de él, en peligro ó aun peor… con otros hombres. Y cuando estas situaciones se presentaban era el instinto el que dominaba, lo apremiaba a traerla cerca de él y calmar las sensaciones con su presencia. Lo que en un principio había comenzado como admiración y deseos de redimirse con esa chiquilla había cambiado en algún punto. Había encontrado en ella una especie de calma y algo muy parecido a la felicidad, sin embargo, la mera compañía de ella ya no era suficiente, las sonrisas espontáneas ya no le bastaban. El dragón que dormía dentro de él ya había posado su mirada en Levy y se negaba a dejarla ir, urgiéndolo a tomarla y marcarla como suya, dejar en claro, en especial a esos idiotas que se atrevían a verla, que ella era de él y de nadie más.

La necesitaba, eso estaba claro, la necesitaba a un nivel que apenas podía comprender pero no le importaba, el instinto siempre lo había guiado y está vez no sería la excepción.

Es por eso que en el momento en que los miembros masculinos del gremio se unieron a sus compañeras para desfilar con el vestido de novia, el fue directo a ella, decidido a quitarle de encima a esos inútiles de Jet y Droy, ignorando el leve sonrojo que cruzaba su propio rostro, puesto que la enana lucia hermosa.

Sin embargo, a penas llego a pisar la arena cuando algo lo hizo detenerse, cierta mirada entre las gradas lo alertó, viéndose obligado a calmar sus impulsos y dejar de dirigirse hacia Levy. Dando una mirada disimulada a su alrededor encontró la razón:

**_Iván Dreyar_**

El maestro de Raven Tail lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, y no solo él, también los desgraciados que hirieron a la Lucy y a Gray no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Pero lo que lo hizo tensarse sin atrever a mover un músculo fue la mirada del maestro… No era porque le intimidara… era porque el reconocía esa mirada. Porque era la misma mirada que tenía él la noche que, bajo las ordenes de Phantom Lord, atacó al equipo Shadow Gear, cuando hirió a Jet y a Droy, la noche en que levantó su puño contra Levy.

El los había mirado de la misma manera en que ahora Ivan Dreyar y su gremio comenzaban a observar a cada una de las integrantes de Fairy Tail, y la enana también estaba en la mira. El mensaje fue claro, esperaban encontrar a la siguiente víctima, como lo fueron Wendy y Charles. Y esperaban la menor muestra de interés por su parte para seleccionar al objetivo… aún no confiaban completamente en él.

_-Atrévanse a tocar un solo cabello a la enana y …- _Cortó esos pensamientos cuando la mirada del maestro se posó sobre él… - _Demonios!_ _… -_Gajeel conocía perfectamente esa mirada, que parecía decirle "aún no" – _..El maestro…me encomendó esta misión como muestra de confianza….yo no… no puedo fallarle… no puedo atacarlos aún… incluso si… _

Y fue cuando lo sintió… una sensación aun más desagradable que las que sentía cuando la pequeña maga de Solid Scrip se alejaba o estaba con alguien que no fuera él, la sensación que le golpeó directamente en el estómago y se expandió hasta su pecho… _miedo_. Una sensación que lo dejo petrificado al darse cuenta que él podría ser la razón por la cual su enana saldría herida… sería como aquella vez, cuando él estaba en Phantom Lord, solo que la diferencia sería que él se encontraría del lado contrario. Sería su turno de ver como un demonio atacaba a Levy sin poder hacer nada, sería su turno de sentir el dolor y la impotencia que sintieron los miembros de Fairy Tail al descubrir el ataque hacia el equipo de Shadow Gear, sería su turno de sentir la ira quemando su cuerpo al darse cuenta que no pudo protegerla.

_-Nunca… no mientras yo viva-_ Decidido a no dar la oportunidad a Raven Tail para fijar a la enana como su objetivo, se fue a un sitio apartado donde se tumbo, ignorando el bullicio de sus compañeros.

-¡Oe! ¡Gajeel! ¿No estás emparejado con alguien? – Preguntó Pantherlily, quién llevaba de la mano a la pequeña y adorable Asuka.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ... prefiero tomar una siesta - Contestó como a quién no le importa nada, dándole la espalda a Levy, Jet y Droy.

Y se quedó ahí, acallando al dragón que le exigía ir con la maga peliazul y quitársela a los inútiles que tenía como compañeros, ignorando todo instinto por algo aun más importante: la seguridad de Levy, porque mantener la sonrisa de su enana era más importante que cualquier instinto de posesión hacia ella.

Entonces lo supo, no solo la necesitaba con ese instinto que tiene todo dragón, quería que fuese feliz, quería que sonriera y que estuviese a salvo… _la quería. _

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios ante tal revelación.

-_Raven Tail… disfruten mientras puedan…_

**_- End Flash Back-_**

En ese momento había aceptado seguir las instrucciones del Maestro, confiar en él y en sus compañeros del gremio para que Raven Tail no se saliera con la suya… aunque eso fue antes de ver las fotos de Jet y Droy, y que éstos le hubiesen echado en cara que por su estupidez, ellos consiguieron las fotos de Levy.

-¡Que se jodan! De haber sabido que era tan fácil acabar con los esos bastardos hubiese ido yo mismo a partirles la cara! … Así esos dos imbéciles no andarían por el gremio presumiendo de las estúpidas fotos! Todo porque el viejo no se decidió en mostrarle quién manda al inútil de su hijo! Y el estúpido rayito que tiene más músculo que cerebro no se queda atrás! Si el sí podía acabar con el gremio de su _PAPI…!¿QUE NO PUDO HACERLO ANTES?!_

Si en algún momento Gajeel Redfox había alcanzado al menos un poquitito de cordura y madurez gracias a Levy McGarden, éste se estaba yendo al desagüe. Puesto que el Dragon Slayer se encontraba gritando a medio pulmón, maldiciendo a los causantes de su enojo mientras se encargaba de acabar con una pared que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el camino de Reedfox.

-¡QUE SE JODAN! Todos ellos y sus… - pero fue gracias a su desarrollado sentido del olfato que reconoció ese olor… un sutil y delicado olor que despertaba tantas sensaciones en él.

Y como siempre, el solo aroma de la chica bastó para recordarle el porqué se había empeñado en ignorarla durante el segundo día del _Dai Matou Enbu_, por lo que simplemente se quedó de pie esperando que el olor se acercara más, hasta que escuchó su voz:

-¿Gajeel?... Creía que estabas de misión con Lily.- comentó sorprendida Levy, quién al parecer se dirigía hacia el gremio.

-¡Tsk! ¿Con quién crees que hablas enana?…la terminamos antes de lo previsto – contestó secamente sin voltear a verla, aun le quedaba ese amargo sabor al recordar que había accedido a tomarse la foto con los dos inútiles de su equipo.

Ehh…- para la peliazul no pasó desapercibido el tono molesto e indiferente de Gajeel-¿porqué estabas golpeando la pared?

-No es de tu incumbencia enana– soltó de manera cortante, negándose a decirle el motivo de su enojo.

-¡Owwww! – exclamó la pequeña Levy mientras inflaba sus mofletes- … Gajeel si te hicieron enojar no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo!… te veo en el gremio..- comenzó a darse la vuelta para seguir su rumbo hacia el gremio, sin embargo unas manos la detuvieron tomándola de los hombros y girándola para quedar de frente con el Redfox.

-No te enojes ahora tu también enana… la ira de un Dragon Slayer es suficiente como para agregarle la de una enana inteligente- dijo sonriéndole de lado mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza, desordenando como siempre, el suave cabello de Levy. Gajeel nunca admitiría lo mucho que disfrutaba con ese gesto. Cuando separo su mano del cabello de Levy, ésta lo miro ligeramente sorprendida y le sonrió.

Ahí estaba, la hermosa sonrisa de su enana, por la que valía la pena recibir una golpiza y aguantar las estupideces de los Dreyar. Al verla, nuevamente el instinto apremió, el dragón volvía a despertar y a susurrarle que debía tener en sus brazos a la pequeña McGarden, lo invitaba a deleitarse con su aroma, con la suavidad de su piel y sus labios. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.. _¿Y por qué no?.._ Si ya había aguantado al viejo con sus planes para ver lo que tramaba a su hijo, y si ya Raven Tail no era más una amenaza... era momento de mandar al diablo toda aquella actitud estúpida de espía, y hacerle caso al instinto... como era normal en él.

Es por eso que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Levy y de manera posesiva la atrajo hacia su pecho, concentrando todos sus sentidos en ella, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto a él, aspirando suavemente su aroma, sintiéndola temblar ligeramente bajo su brazo.

-¿Sabes enana? - Dijo separándola ligeramente de él, mirando el sonrojado rostro de la peliazul que se había quedado sin palabras- ¡Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente no has entrenado! Gihi! Y yo prometí hacerte grande… así que... es tiempo de que nos vayamos juntos a una misión!

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Pero acabas de regresar de 3 misiones seguidas! No creo que…

-¡¿Y qué?! – dijo viendo fijamente a Levy quien enmudeció otra vez debido a la corta distancia a la que Gajeel se encontraba de su rostro-... ¡No discutas! ¡Debes entrenar!.. Así que prepara tus cosas y yo voy a decirle a la camarera que nos vamos! – Gajeel comenzó a caminar con la peliazul a su lado, dejando su brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña maga.

-Gajeel… – susurro levemente la pequeña peliazul con una tierna sonrisa.

Es cierto, a partir de ahora escucharía cada susurro del dragón dentro de él, y estaba seguro que lo guiarían directamente hacia el pequeño ratón de biblioteca que se encontraba caminando junto a él, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Sonrió de lado, las oportunidades eran para aprovecharse, y aún tenían tiempo, disfrutaría cada momento tratando de que la pequeña peliazul se rindiera ante él.

-Por cierto enana… - comenzó Gajeel, Levy lo miró con curiosidad -¿Tienes una cámara? ¡Gihi! ¡Quiero tomar unas fotos en ésta misión! – dijo mientras sonreía de lado. - _Que esos imbéciles se queden con sus estúpidas fotografías, solo tienen una, y no es real…. ¡Y él se encargaría que esa situación nunca pasara!... Además él tendría fotos reales con su enana, al final el tendría los mejores recuerdos con ella._

-Cla..Claro… ehhh..¿Gajeel? – de repente la maga de Solid Script se detuvo.

-¿Mmm? – Redfox se detuvo con ella y alzó una ceja.

-¿Porque las paredes de la calle están destrozadas?

_**~-~-~-~- FIN -~-~-~-~**_

≈≈≈ _**BONUS ≈≈≈**_

-¡Date prisa Enana!

Gajeel se encontraba en la entrada de Fairy Hills esperando a que su enana terminara de preparar todo para la misión.

Después de haberla dejado para que se preparara, él regresó al gremio. Ahí se encontró con unos vendados Jet y Droy que lo miraban con temor, mientras él les dirigía una arrogante sonrisa. Seleccionó una misión que no resultara demasiado aburrida y se la mostró a la camarera, que como siempre, sólo sonrió.

Regresó a Fairy Hills rápidamente para encontrarse con que la peliazul aun no terminaba.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Aun no acabo de empacar! – gritó Levy, quién se encontraba en medio de pilas de libros, las cuales dificultaban la tarea de empacar para una misión para la que no estaba lista.

-Tsk! No sé como encuentras algo con tantos libros alrededor… – dijo Gajeel mientras veía la enorme cantidad de libros de Levy.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Pe..Pero que haces aquí arriba?

-Me aburrí de esperar abajo – contestó simplemente mientras seguí a husmeando entre las cosas de la pequeña maga.

-¡Pero Erza!...- Levy ya se imaginaba la ira de la pelirroja.

-Gihi… Titania no está, salió de misión con Salamander, Hielito y la Conejita… ¡¿Por qué demonios todo aquí es pequeño?! – gritó el Redfox mientras trataba inútilmente de sentarse en la silla del escritorio de Levy.

-¿De que me serviría una silla para alguien de dos metros?- contestó sencillamente la peliazul, dándole la espalda a Gajeel para que no viera la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios. Y es que, desde hace rato había observado como el Dragon Slayer trataba de encontrar un lugar para sentarse, resultando en divertidos intentos de adaptar su enorme figura a los pequeños muebles que poseía.- Puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres, por cierto ahí está la cámara que querías.- dijo señalando la mesita a lado de la cama.

-Gihi… ¡Muy bien enana! – el Redfox se acercó a la cama de Levy y se acostó en ella mientras tomaba la cámara. No era tan difícil usarla, después se encargaría de preguntarle a la peliazul que tanto más podría hacer con ella. Se quedó viendo como Levy seguía de aquí para allá buscando cosas…_! Qué complicada es esa enana!, ¿no puede tomar solo lo necesario?_ …Se giró, quedando boca abajo sobre las almohadas de la cama, aspiró fuertemente ese aroma que lo empezaba a embriagar… A_hora entiendo porque Salamander se la vive en la casa de su coneja, debería venir aquí más seguido. Gihi!_ Lentamente fue relajando sus músculos y se dejo llevar por el aroma que lo inundaba, el aroma de Levy.

-¡Listo! ¡Gajeel ya podemos irnos! – la pequeña McGarden buscó con la mirada al Dragon Slayer encontrándolo sobre la cama sin hacer el menor ruido.- ¿Gajeel? ...-suspiró al darse cuenta que el Redfox se había quedado dormido- …le dije que debía de estar agotado- la peliazul acarició levemente el rostro de un dormido Gajeel mientras una sonrisa llena de ternura se formaba en sus labios, buscó una manta y la colocó encima con cuidado de no despertarlo- Hasta un Dragon Slayer debe descansar de vez en cuando Gajeel…

Una brisa de aire lo despertó, sus músculos se tensaron al darse cuenta de que ya era de noche, y fue cuando lo recordó…

-_¡Mierda! Teníamos que habernos ido a la misión desde hace mucho…_

Miró a su alrededor recordando donde había sido el último lugar donde estuvo antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Al parecer la enana lo dejó dormir en su cama...pero…

- ¿_Dónde demonios se metió ella? ¿Estará en el gremio? Mejor voy a ver antes de qu…_ -El sutil peso sobre su pecho lo hizo detenerse, levantó la manta que lo cubría para encontrarse con una cabellera azul reposando tranquilamente sobre de él, una Levy completamente dormida y aferrada a su pecho fue lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Mirándola descansar, completamente embelesado, estiró su mano hacia la mesa que se encontraba a lado de la cama, tomó la cámara y enfocó rápidamente. ¡Listo!

-_¡Tsk!_ _Que problemática eres… - _pensó mientras rodeaba la delicada figura con sus brazos y se acomodaba para volver a descansar, la misión podría esperar hasta la mañana. Además había conseguido una fotografía mejor que la de los dos miembros de Shadow Gear.

La que acababa de tomar, era la mejor fotografía para comenzar con lo que se había propuesto…

Ella durmiendo en sus brazos.

≈≈≈ _**FIN DEL BONUS ≈≈≈**_

_**~-~-~-~- Dedicatoria Especial -~-~-~-~**_

_**Siendo este Fic uno muy especial, al menos para mí, quisiera dedicárselo a una personita igual o aún más especial : N.A.B.G.**_

_**Gracias por todo tu apoyo, es por tu gran confianza en mí y tu amistad que esta historia se encuentra publicada, y eres el primer nombre que apareció en mi mente cuando pensé en dedicar esta primer historia de Fairy Tail.**_

_**Y por último: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**_

_**¡TE ADORO!**_


End file.
